Death Penalty
by Stheno Gorgon
Summary: Yasmin serves Aizen and would die for him. However when they are attacked, someone from her past changes her view on everything she once believed in and nothing is what it seems anymore. There will be a lot of twists in later chapters :


Please read and rate. My first Bleach story but this time focuses on the time before Aizen was attacked and killed.

I walked into the room and all eyes were upon me. Aizen wanted to speak to me, which was an urgent matter. Usually when this happened we were demoted of rank and sometimes killed and it was always nice to see the blood and the suffering inflicted. Now people might think that being in this position would make oneself scared, and you could see and feel the fear on the person in my position. It would always end the same too if someone was to be killed, they always fought back; I thought that as being very disrespectful. It was a punishment and I always face danger head on, and if Aizen would want me killed then I would kneel before him and let him kill me. I was loyal and had the greatest respect for him. I approached the place where I had to stand. I could feel all eyes on me and Aizen's brown eyes looking at me. He was a hard person to read, the same as Gin. They stood beside each other and I bowed down towards them. Aizen opened his mouth and the tension in the room increased.

"Yasmin Sorrows, you have done what I have asked and killed a Soul Reaper too; more then what the rest of the pathetic Arrancars can say. You also discovered the plot to overthrow me and killed Yammy Llargo and his follows; who thought he could gather an army and kill me. For your loyalty and effort you have been promoted to a rank 0 Espada." I use to be a nobody and now I was the highest rank possible for an Arrancar.  
"Thank you Captain, it is a great honour." I bowed again and left.

Later on that night I was given the tattoo '0' on my left cheek. It went well with the flames and snakes that went up around my legs and body. My Zanpakuto were twin blades; given to me by Grimmjow. They were two beautiful women, Stheno and Euryale, my Bankai venomous, fire snakes. The two sisters were both tall, with hood that always covered their faces. They were young and knew how to kill.

I looked into the mirror to check my tattoo on my face, which if I failed would be scratched off and leave a scar. The reflection that stared back at me was a woman, with long, black hair and a very pale face, white as snow, silver eyes stared back at me. I remember what Grimmjow always said, "Beautiful but deadly." Half my face was covered with the remains of my hollow mask; a white mask, with a green snake going past my eye. I heard a knock on the door and Grimmjow appeared.

"How is my little sister?"  
"I'm fine, I'm a higher rank then you now." And stuck my tongue out. We use to be brother and sisters when we were spirits. He turned into a Hollow while I was attacked by him, until he realised who I was and left. Since then we have seen each other again.  
"Yeah, Aizen wants a word with you later. Don't know what about, he properly fancies you."  
"Grimmjow you can't say stuff like that."  
"I can, when he's not around." Just then Grimmjow quickly got up and left, I guess he saw someone he wanted to bully.

I wasn't always an Arrancar; I use to live in the Soul Society, the 80th District. I watched my family get killed in front of me because we had a little bit of food, which we always shared. My mum was stabbed many a time all over her body, while my father and brother were kicked to death. Was there witnesses? Yes. Did they help? No. However I always remembered a little red headed boy, that looked like he wanted to help but he was blocked. Since then I hated Soul Reapers and the whole of the Soul Society for letting us live in conditions like this. I was so consumed in hate I started to show signs of turning into a Hollow. It was never heard of a Soul becoming a Hollow, but when hate consumes you and you want power to kill, it happens however like I said before I was attacked by a Hollow, so maybe this was the trigger. I was lucky Grimmjow took me under his wing and led me to Aizen and since then I have been serving under him. I was nineteen and have only been serving under Aizen for six months and I was already showing so much power.

I was consumed in my own thoughts when I could hear screaming and what sounded like fighting. An Arrancar ran into my room and sped out with "Sorry cero Soul Reapers here, they have defeated Espadas nine and eight."  
"Where's Aizen?"  
"In the hall, with Primera and Gin." Grimmjow, at least they stood a standing chance while I was gone.  
"Okay, get back to defending and don't let any Soul Reapers here."  
"Yes ser."

I ran across the marble floor until I reached Aizen, Grimmjow and Gin.  
"How is it looking?" I asked.  
"Pretty bad, it was a surprise attack." Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow and I had a weird relationship. He disrespected women and hated them being Espadas; however he always treated me alright and showed me a lot of respect.  
"Master, can I have your permission to leave and keep the Reapers away from this room."  
"You may Yasmin, and good luck." With that he kissed me on the cheek. Grimmjow was right he did like me.

I ran through the buildings and saw a mix of Soul Reapers and Arrancars on the floor. I could hear fighting and followed the sound. There were three Soul Reapers against an Arrancar. I swooped by and killed each of the Soul Reapers, I craved a real battle and saw a Soul Reaper defeat an Espada. Must be a Vice-Captain or Captain, should be fun. She must have seen me as you turned and looked straight at me and went to attack.

"That isn't very polite. I like to know the names of people I kill." I grinned.  
"I haven't got time for your games." And she went to attack me again, I blocked just as quickly.  
"You are no fun. I'm Yasmin Sorrows, the Cero Espada."  
"That's why you have a stupid zero on your face. I'm Soi Fong and I'm going to kill you. Jinteki Syakusetsu." Before my eyes I saw a bunch of honest appear and I easily blocked them but while I was doing that she stabbed me in the shoulder.  
"That was a lucky shot you stupid girl. Now I'll watch you suffer. Tsuchinoto." A snake appeared which looked harmless, but was still deadly. She went straight for the snake, and while I tried to attack she blocked my Zanpakuto. We fought like this for quite a while.  
"I'm getting quite bored now. I've had my fun, now you die. BANKAI!" The snake turned into millions of little snakes, which looked like just flames and before Soi could say anything she was dead. I smiled to myself and ran to the hall where Aizen and Gin was. Standing above a dead Aizen was Gin smiling.

"I'm sorry Yasmin, but I just killed Aizen." He smiled.  
"Why? Where's Grimmjow?"  
"I worked with the Soul Society all this time. As for Grimmjow I sent him off somewhere. Now excuse me I need to give this body to my Head Captain." I shot forward to try and hurt Gin, but he was still stronger and pushed me to the floor. The world went black and when I got up there was red haired man standing over me. I shot up and grabbed Stheno and Euryale.  
"You better not get in my way or I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth.  
"You have lost this battle but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you are going to get." Why did his face look familiar? I have seen it before.

"I will not fight you." And I throw my Zanpakutos towards him.  
"I will not attack anyone who is unarmed. Pick them up and we will fight."  
"I can't. You were trying to help save my family when I was six. My mum was stabbed and my brother and father kicked to death."  
"I remember everyone wondered what had happened to you. If you are not going to fight then I am going to take you with me and see what fate the Head Captain has for you."


End file.
